Bones will never return
by x3-Bones-Booth-x3
Summary: Elle ferma les yeux. Pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir..."


Je me suis toujours dit que je mourrais avant elle.  
Peut être parce que j'étais un peu plus vieux.  
Ou parce que je me met constamment en danger dans mon travail.  
Mais sûrement parce que je me disais que je ne pourrais plus vivre si elle n'était plus là.  
Et que ça aurait été impossible qu'elle meurre sans que je la protège.  
J'ai faillis à la promesse que je m'étais faîtes.  
Cette promesse était simple.  
Elle consistait à la protéger quoi qu'il m'arrive.  
Comme cette fois où j'avais pris cette balle à sa place.  
Mais cette fois ci ...  
Oh, cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'a prise à ma place.  
Je me souviens, tout s'est passé si vite...  
On sortait du Dinner .  
J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir l'homme sortir l'arme de son manteau.  
Elle, elle l'avait déjà vu.  
Il pointait son arme vers moi, et elle s'est mise au milieu.  
Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai pris mon arme et j'ai riposté.  
Il est tombé à terre.  
Mort.  
J'ai lâché mon arme, et je me suis mit à genoux à côté d'elle.  
Il y avait tant de sang...  
L'énorme tâche sur son pull ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient.  
J'ai mis mes mains sur la blessure.  
J'ai appelé l'ambulance.  
Et je lui ai demandé pourquoi .  
Pourquoi elle avait fait ça .  
D'une voix faible, elle m'avait dit que elle ne pouvait pas le laisser me tuer sous ses yeux...  
Je l'ai supplié de tenir...  
Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça.  
Qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, pas en m'ayant protégé.  
Pas de ma faute.  
Dans un dernier souffle, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Et qu'elle m'aimait.  
A peine lui avait-je répliqué la même chose, qu'elle ferma les yeux.  
Pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.  
Je l'entendis une dernière fois expirer avant que le silence de la nuit ne remplisse l'espace.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ambulance était arrivé.  
Je ne bougeais plus.  
J'étais livide.  
Je n'avais qu'à moitié réalisé ce qui s'était passé.  
Je ne voulais pas me relever.  
Je ne voulais pas la laisser.  
Je ne voulais plus jamais la laisser.  
Un ambulancier m'a dit qu'il était vraiment désolé pour moi.  
Je ne l'écoutait qu'à peine.  
Il me releva.  
Me fit m'assoir.  
Me dit qu'ils allaient appeler le FBI.  
Et après s'en aller, car il n'y avait plus personne à sauver.  
Ce qu'ils firent.  
A l'arrivée du FBI  
Cullen se dirigea vers moi.  
Il me présenta toutes ses condoléances.  
Il me dit que quelqu'un viendrait lui demander ce qui s'était passé.  
Mais que Sweets était là, que maintenant, je devais lui parler.  
Que le gamin allait "m'aider".  
Conneries.  
Comme si il pouvait m'aider.  
Comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider.  
Il s'en alla et Sweets arriva comme promis.  
Il me présenta d'abbord ses condoléances.  
Me dit qu'il était triste aussi.  
Que au bout d'un moment, la peine se disiperait.  
Et là.  
Ne tenant plus.  
Je lui ai collé une droite.  
Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec sa psycologie de merde.  
Je lui ai balancé au visage que jamais , jamais je n'aurais plus de peine.  
Que la douleur serait TOUJOURS aussi forte.  
Qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.  
Et je suis parti.  
Au moment où je passais.  
Un chariot me passa devant.  
Je compris rapidement que son le sac noir, il y avait son corps...  
Le corps de la femme que j'avais tant aimé, avec qui je m'étais tant confié , avec qui j'avais tellement débattu...  
La femme qui portait le surnom stupide que je lui avait donné à notre rencontre.  
Et je compris que plus jamais, je n'aurais l'occasion de l'appeler ainsi.  
"Bones".  
Parce que cette femme est maintenant morte.  
J'était entrain de le réaliser.  
Une larme silencieuse coula sur ma joue.  
Le chariot passa et je partis le plus vite possible.  
Il fallait que...  
Que j'aille l'annoncer aux autres.  
Angela, Hodgins, Zack , Camille.  
Comment leur annoncer que leur collègue, leur amie, est...  
Est partie pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
J'avais tant de mal moi même à le réaliser ...  
Alors eux...  
J'y étais allé , je leur avait annoncé.  
Ca leur avait fait autant de mal qu'à moi.  
Angela était partit se réfugier dans les bras d'Hodgins, qui lui même laissait couler des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues...  
Camille pleurait , silencieusement.  
Et les larmes de Zack coulaient. Silencieuses.  
Comme les miennes.  
Ne pouvant plus tenir une minute de plus ici, j'étais parti.  
Chez elle.  
Quelques jours plus tard, il y avait eu l'enterrement.  
Chaqun avait dit un mot.  
Et aujourd'hui.  
2 ans après.  
Après que ma vie se soit arrêté.  
Soit devenu morne.  
Sans aucune saveur.  
Et aujourd'hui.  
Je ne peux plus.  
C'est impossible de continuer.  
Je me demande déjà comment j'ai fais pour tenir ces deux années.  
Je ne veux plus vivre.  
Je ne veux plus vivre sans elle à mes côtés.  
Ca devient trop insuportable.  
Je tiens mon arme entre mes mains.  
Je suis toujours chez elle.  
C'est peut être lâche de vouloir mettre fin à mes jour.  
Mais je ne peux plus.  
Décidé, je met l'arme sur ma tempe.  
J'enlève la sécurité...  
Et le coup part.  
Inévitable.

Alors ? Je sais, triste. Reviews please !!!!!!!  



End file.
